What Makes a Family
by Daisyangel
Summary: Morgan and Emily learn just what makes a family when they adopt a foster child and make her welcome in their family with their other two children. Features my OC McKenna Joy from a previous story "It wasn't his child." . R/R! Don't own CM Demily, JJ/Re
1. Chapter 1

"Dallas Texas three foster kids taken within the last week," JJ said pressing the button on the remote to bring up the pictures on the screen. "Natalie Woodly, age five. Taken from her foster home on Monday. Her body was found in a local park Wednesday, beaten, raped and severely dehydrated and hungry. Addison Dulanny, age five was taken the same day Natalie was found. Her body showed up in another park today. She was found with the same abuse and tortue as Natalie. Finally Sofia Anderson, age four was taken today," JJ concluded.

"He has a type. Brown hair, brown eyes, petite," Morgan commented looking at the pictures.

"Why kidnap foster kids only?" Emily questioned.

"Maybe the unsub was in foster care?" Rossi added his thoughts.

"The abuse these girls suffered is indicative of someone who has been abused and is repeating the pattern," Reid said.

"Could the unsub be a foster parent who lost these kids to another foster home and he's angry?" Emily wondered. She couldn't stop staring at the pictures. Her and Derek's oldest child McKenna Joy or MJ was nine and her little sister Alexis Grace, Lexi was five. She couldn't imagine anyone hurting children. She must have spaced out because Derek was calling her name.

"Em?"

"Uh yeah?" she replied snapping back to attention.

"Hotch was talking to us," Garcia said.

"Wheels up in 40 minutes. We have a short time to find this little girl alive. Garcia, go through the fials on each child. Look at how many foster homes they've been in how they got into foster care in the first place and if any people in the foster homes overlap. Call us with the information."

"I'm on it, sir. I'll pick up MJ and Lexi from school and keep them until your back," Garcia told Emily and Morgan as she headed for the door.

"Thanks, baby girl," Morgan replied.

"Meet at the airstrip as soon as you can, we don't have time to waste," Hotch reminded the remaining members of his team as he headed for his office to collect his go bag.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you have for us?" Morgan asked as Garcia popped up on the screen of the laptop.

"It's slow going but I've found out the most current foster homes for the girls and some about their background."

"Tell us, Garcia," Hotch instructed.

"Okay, Natalie was living with a Greg and Harriet Olton. They had just recently became foster parents. Her father was never in the picture and her mother died of a drug overdose when she was three. She's been in the system ever since. Addison was living with a Nancy Michaels and a Pamela Robertson. They have a total of four children in their care, but Addison was the only girl. She was taken from her home last year when the neighbors reported that her parents repeatedly abused her. Both parents are in jail. Last but not least Sofia known to everyone as Sofie is currently living withRon and Courtney Jacobs. They are caring for four children. One girl who is nine and two twin boys who are seven. Sofie was put in foster care when she was three. Her father killed her baby brother, her mother, and tried to kill her. She survived and was put into the system. She was found to have been repeatedly sexually and physically abused," Garcia finished.

"Have you found any connections to the kids yet?" Rossi asked.

"Not yet, other bossman, but I'm working on it."

"Okay, thanks, Garcia," JJ said disconnecting the connection and turning to the team.

"Reid when we land I want you and JJ to go talk to the foster parents of the two dead girls. Rossi, you and I will go to the crime sceens. Emily, you and Morgan go talk to Sofie's foster parents. See if you can find any connection. See if they knew the other two girls." Everyone nodded and began preparing to land.

"I hope we can find her before it's too late," Emily commented as they pulled into the driveway at the Jacobs house.

"Me to, sweetheart. Me, to," Derek murmured. Climbing out of the black SUV they made their way to the door and rang the bell. A small boy with freckles on his face answered the door.

"Hi, are your mom or dad at home?" Emily questioned the small boy.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered softly before moving back into the house and calling out.

"Mom!"

"What is it, Cody?" came a woman's voice as she walked into the foyer. Her eyes widened at the sight of Morgan and Emily standing in the doorway holding out their badges.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm Agent Morgan and this is my partner Agent Prentiss. We're from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. May we come in?"

"We want to ask you some questions about your foster daughter, Sofie," Emily explained.

"Uh, yes, of course you can," she stammered moving back to allow them into the house. Morgan and Emily exchanged a brief look at the flash of anger and disgust they saw flash in the other woman's eyes. The little group made their way into a living room that seemed to clean to have four children living at the house. Turning to her foster son Courtney addressed him.

"Cody, go play with your brother and sister." Nodding the boy made his way silently from the room. Once the three adults were seated Emily spoke up.

"Where were you when Sofie went missing?"

"I was in the kitchen making the older kids a snack. Sofie was taking her afternoon nap. I heard shattering glass and a scream so I ran into the girls room. When I got their I saw a man pulling her out the window. I couldn't get a clear look at him. Sofie was kicking and screaming and I couldn't think straight. You'd think I'd be used to it by now," she mumbled to herself.

"Be used to what by now?, Mrs. Jacobs?" Morgan asked.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You said you thought you'd be used to it by now. What exactly is it?" he clarified.

"The crying and screaming. It seemed that was all she ever did. I wanted to send her back to her last home but we need the money badly." Emily could feel her temper rising. The child was missing and all this woman cared about was the check the state gave her for Sofie's care.

"Was there anything in particular that would make her cry or scream?" the female agent asked.

"When my husband would come near her," she answered. "All of the other children had no problem with Ron, but everytime she'd scream no don't hurt me, I be a good girl."

"You didn't think that was strange?" Morgan asked bewildered.

"I don't know, I don't know him all that well. We've only been married a few months. Someone told me that it's easier to convince the state that your a reliable foster parent if your married and I wanted more money," she answered carelessly.

"What was she wearing when she went missing?" Emily growled barely able to control her anger.

"A blue sundress and socks. She wasn't wearing shoes of course since she was napping." It was then that Morgan realized he hadn't seen her husband.

"Where is your husband, Mrs. Jacobs?" he asked.

"I don't know, he's been gone this week." The two behavioralist shared a look.

"You mean he's been gone an entire week and you weren't worried?" Emily wondered incredulously. Courtney shook her head.

"Look, agents, like I said, I didn't know him that well. Another foster mother told me that I should marry someone so the state would give me more kids. They're more likely to give kids to a two parent household."

"So how did you come to marry Mr. Jacobs?"

"I posted on a site that I was looking for a husband and he answered my add. He said he'd been a foster parent before but he'd lost his kids to another foster home," she explained. "He was so happy when we got Sofia. He said something that didn't make any sense, though," she broke off.

"What did she say?" Emily prompted.

"I've got my girl back." Bingo thought Morgan and Emily.

"Do you have a picture of your husband, ma'am?" Morgan requested. Nodding she reached for a picture and handed it to him.

"Thank you, if you don't mind we'll take this with us. We'll be in touch," Morgan stood, ending the interview.

"I think Ron Jacobs is our unsub, Hotch," Morgan said into his phone as he and Emily headed for Dallas PD.

"Why do you think that, Morgan?" Morgan relayed the information Courtney had given them.

"I just talked to JJ and Reid, apparently one of the kids at Addison's foster home saw his face for a brief instant, but was too scared to say anything until now. They're bringing him down to the station to have a sketch artist draw the face. We can see if he identifies Jacobs in the picture," Hotch concluded.

"Okay, see you there in a few," Morgan said hanging up and putting the SUV into gear and speeding towards the station.

"This is Patrick Wallace, Patrick, these are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, guys this is Patrick," Reid introduced the shy young boy.

"I hear you saw the man who took your sister," Morgan said conversationally.

"I saw his face," the boy answered softly.

"How old are you Patrick?" Rossi wondered.

"I'm 10 years old," he said.

"If we show you a picture of a man, do you think you could tell us if he was the man you saw?" Hotch questioned. Patrick nodded as he clasped his hands in his lap. Pulling the picture from the folder he had put it in, Morgan slid it across the table to the boy. Patrick looked down then back up at the agents. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Is that the man you saw?" JJ asked.

"Yes it is," he said. Instantly Morgan dialed Garcia.

"Office of the all-knowing, how may I help you?" she greeted.

"Baby girl, search for a Ron Jacobs, any addresses he has where he used to be a foster parent anything," he commanded. They could hear the keys clicking as Garcia's hands flew across the keyboard.

Esser," Reid said.

"

"He was a foster parent at a home with two other foster parents. It was a home for kids until a more permanent home could be found. It says he was fired from that home due to claims of child abuse but they were never brought to court.

"Theres the stI'm looking at the list of kids that lived in that home, and guess what?"

"All three girls lived there," JJ replied.

"You got it, sunshine. It says his home address is 2288 Broadway but that he owns a lake house at 998 Lakeland Drive," she read.

"Okay, let's go, people!" Hotch ordered heading for the SUV's.

"Hotch, do you think that the wife is in on it?"

"I don't know but it's always a possibility," the older man answered.

Twenty minutes later the team as well as a half dozen officers were surrounding the house. They were preparing to break down the door when they heard gunshots. Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch rushed the back of the house while JJ, Rossi, and Reid rushed the front. The carnage made the seasoned agents stop in their tracks. At some point in the last hour or so, Courtney and the other children had joined Ron and now Courtney, the two boys and the older girl were all dead on the floor. Ron Jacobs was holding Sofie by her hair and holding a gun to her head.

"FBI! Freeze and drop your weapon. Put your hands where I can see them," Hotch demanded. Ron was so surprised that his grip on Sofie loosened and she scrambled to safety. Once the little girl was out of the line of fire JJ fired her gun hitting him squarely in the chest. He was dead instantly. Sofie was curled in the corner rocking back and forth. Emily moved slowly towards the traumatized child.

"Hi, Sofie, my name's Emily, do you want to come with me?"

"Y-y-yes," she whispered. Nodding Emily held out her hand and Sofie grasped it. Once she was close enough she threw her arms around Emily's legs in a tight hug. Smiling sadly Emily easily lifted the tiny body into her arms and began comforting her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Statements given and paperwork filled out the BAU team plus Sofie was sitting in the conference room they'd been given talking. Sofie who had freaked out at the sight of so many men at first was now curled up in Morgan's arms sound asleep. Once Emily and JJ had assured the little girl that all the men would never hurt her she leaned out of Emily and towards Morgan.

"Hi," she greeted softly giving him a tiny smile.

"Hi, sweetheart," Morgan responded holding out his arms to her. His heart melted when she launched herself into his arms.

"What about the kids in the Jacobs house?" Reid asked.

"The other two families have requested to take them. All accept Sofie," Hotch told them.

"What will happen to her?" JJ wondered.

"She'll be put back into the system. They'll put her in a temporary foster home until a more permanent home is found," Rossi said. Hotch could see the wheels turning in Morgan and Prentiss's head. He had a pretty good idea what they were thinking and he supported it. No two people in the world would give Sofie a more welcoming and loving home then Morgan and Prentiss.

"Okay, out with it, you two," he prompted looking at the couple.

"We'd have to talk to the girls, but we want to foster her with the hope of adopting her someday," Emily answered for both of them. JJ, Rossi, and Reid turned startled eyes on their two friends. Everyone held their breathing waiting for Hotch's reaction.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. You would provide her with a stable and loving home environment which I know she's never had. I'll smooth over anything I need to with Strauss. Why don't you go call and talk to the girls. We can watch Sofie for you," he offered. Nodding Morgan gently eased the sleeping child off his lap and laid her on one of the chairs covering her with a blanket one of the officers had provided. Taking Emily's hand they walked into the hall and after finding a quiet spot called Garcia to talk to their girls.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey, you two, do you want to talk to the girls?" Garcia asked once she'd picked up.

"Yes, please," Morgan said.

"Okay, hold on, hey kiddos, it's Mommy and Daddy," Garcia called. They could hear two pairs of running feet then the excited squeals of their daughters.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey girls, your mom and I have something very important to talk to you about, so I need you to listen, can you do that?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Okay, so the case we had to work on included a little girl. She's four-years-old and her name is Sofie. She doesn't have a home and," Morgan broke off as Lexi spoke.

"She can live with us!" she cried.

"Yeah, everyone needs a home," MJ said matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad you feel that way because that's what we want as well," Emily said. "We would be her foster parents at first, but we want to adopt her and make her a part of our family.

"She may need a lot of attention and help at first are you two okay with that?" Morgan cautioned.

"I'll help, daddy. I help with Lexi," MJ said.

"I know you do, so your sure your okay with t on the other end of the phone smiling proudly.

"We have two of the best girls ever, babe. So selfless and loving," Morgan said.

"Yes we do," Emily agreed. "Now let's go make it three of the best girls ever."

TBC?

A/n, I know it may seem strange for Morgan and Emily to involve the girls that much but it's their house and their family to so they should have a say.

Please read and ?" Both girls answered in the later today. We love you," Emily said.

"We love you to," the girls replied before hanging up leaving their parent

"Okay, we have to go for now, but we'll see


	3. Chapter 3

"And this is your room," Emily said as the family entered the room next to hers and Morgan's.

"I get my own room?" Sofie whispered in awe.

"Yes you do, sweetheart," Morgan said.

"Unless you want to share with one of the girls," Emily offered.

"My own, please."

"No problem," Emily told her. "We'll decorate it with whatever you want, we can go shopping tomorrow.

"I'm just across the hall. If you get scared you can sleep with me," MJ told the little girl. Sofie nodded shyly struggling to hide a yawn.

"Here is Pinky, he's a special cat. He makes me feel better, you can have him," Lexi said handing the stuffed cat to the four-year-old.

"That was very nice of you, Lexi," Emily complimented.

"It's okay, I've got lots of animals," Lexi said.

"Thank you," Sofie mumbled yawning once again. Glancing at his watch Morgan noticed how late it was.

"Okay, kiddos, it's bedtime. Lexi, you and Sofie go brush your teeth. MJ get into your PJ's then you can brush your teeth. Lex, you show Sofie where the toothpaste is, okay?" Morgan instructed the five-year-old.

"Okay, Daddy." Twenty minutes later all three girls were tucked into bed for the night. Sighing and rubbing her eyes Emily tried to fight off the exhaustion. Walking up behind his wife Morgan slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Lets go to bed, babe. Morning will come soon enough."

"MMM hmm," Emily murmured. Pulling away from Derek she made her way to their bathroom and began preparing for bed.

MJ woke up to a small hand shaking her shoulder and a small voice calling her name.

"MJ?" Sofie whispered. Slowly she sat up and blinked at the little girl.

"What is it?" she asked softly aware of the girls shaking voice.

"I had a bad dream and had an accident," she told her.

"Let's go tell Mommy and she'll help you replace your sheets," MJ offered. Sofie shrank back and started to cry.

"No, she be mad and hurt me," she whimpered. McKenna didn't completely understand what the small girl meant but she understood enough.

"Mommy and Daddy would never hurt any of us. Lexi sometimes has accidents and Mommy never hurts her or is ever mad at her. C'mon I'll come with you," McKenna said climbing out of bed and taking the little girls hand. Quietly the two girls tiptoed back across the hall and to their parents' room. Slowly MJ eased the door open and walked over to her mother's side of the bed.

"Mommy," she called in a loud whisper. Years of being an agent and a mom allowed Emily the ability to wake up instantly.

"What is it MJ?"

"Sofie had a bad dream and she also had an accident. Don't be mad at her, Mommy. She didn't mean to," MJ pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Sofie whispered tearfully. Sitting up Emily reached for the little girl.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. Accidents happen. Now let's go get you some clean pajamas and sheets," Emily said as she climbed out of bed.

"I don't have to sleep on those as punishment?" Sofie asked in surprise. Emily could feel her anger at the mistreatment of this little girl rising.

"No of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. Did you have to do that at your other foster homes?" Emily questioned. Sofie nodded as she stared down at her feet.

"You'll never have to do anything like that ever again," Emily swore. Hearing voices Morgan opened one eye and spoke.

"MMM, 'sgoin on?"

"Sofie had a bad dream and an accident. We're just about to get a quick bath and get some dry sheets and pj's," Emily explained.

"What was the dream about?" Morgan asked, addressing Sofie.

"The bad man touching me in places and hurting me," she answered. Reaching out a hand Morgan attempted to comfort her but she shrank back.

"I won't hurt you, sweetie. I just want to hug you, is that okay?" he questioned. Nodding she allowed Morgan to pull her into a comforting hug. When he pulled back he noticed his oldest daughter for the first time.

"McKenna Joy?" he asked.

"She woke me and I told her Mommy would take care of it and not be mad at her," the nine-year-old explained.

"I see, you take care of Sofie and I'll get MJ back to bed?" Derek asked turning to Emily. Emily nodded and after bidding MJ goodnight she walked back into Sofie's room to clean up and get her settled back in bed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Night, sleep tight, Kenna-bear," Derek said kissing her forehead.

"Night," she mumbled. Pulling up the covers he smoothed them out then began walking towards the door. "Daddy?" MJ called.

"What is it, baby?"

"Why did Sofie think you and Mommy would be mad at her or hurt her for wetting the bed?" Walking back over to the twin bed he patted the edge.

"Scoot over," he requested. The young girl shifted so her father could sit on the edge.

"You remember when Mommy and I told you that she needed a place to live because she didn't have a home?" MJ nodded in reply.

"Well she did have a home, well a foster home where she lived for a while. Actually she had at least two. In those homes she was physically hurt as well as hurt in other ways. She's afraid that we will hurt her because at her other homes she was hurt for wetting the bed."

"What other ways was she hurt?" MJ wondered. Derek blinked back tears he hated having to even remotely explain sexual abuse to his baby girl.

"You remember what your mom and I told you and your sister about bad touching?" Derek prompted.

"Yeah, if someone touches us in a bad place we're supposed to run away and tell you or Mommy or another adult like someone on the team," she responded automatically.

"That's exactly right. Well Sofie was touched in bad places and she didn't have anyone she could tell," Derek explained.

"But no one will hurt her anymore right? You and Mommy will keep her safe?" MJ wanted to know.

"Yes we will," Derek answered. "Now no more questions, it's time you got back to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy," she said snuggling down in her bed clutching the teddy bear she'd had since infancy. After placing a kiss on her cheek Derek crept silently from the room and made his way into Sofie's room to find Emily tucking the little girl back into bed.

"Those pull-ups will help in case you have another accident," Emily said softly brushing a piece of hair out of the young girls eyes. They'd kept some on hand just in case Lexi started having accidents again. "Daddy and I are right next door if you need anything just come get us," Emily reminded her gently.

"Kay," she mumbled her eyes drifting close.

"Night, sweetie," Emily said.

"Night, Sofie," Derek added.

"Night, Mommy, Daddy," Sofie responded much to the delight of Morgan and Emily. They'd told her that they wanted to adopt her and make her part of their family and they would be her parents but that she didn't have to call them Mommy and Daddy unless she wanted to. It' made both agents fall even more in love with the little girl when she called them Mommy and Daddy for the first time at the dinner table earlier that evening.

"Sweet dreams," Emily said backing out of the room after making sure the night light was on.

"Night, kiddo," Morgan whispered before following his wife out of the room.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n, everyone who loves this story owes a huge thank you to spencer reid's salvation for this chapter. There ideas and questions help me get over my writers block for this story. Please read and review. ------------------------------

It had been two months since Sofie had come to live with Morgan and Emily. The adoption had gone through and she was now Sofia Lynn Morgan. The first couple of weeks had been rough but things were getting easier. Sofie was beginning to feel more comfortable with them and they with her.

"Sofie you and Lexi please get your toys you want to take to the park," Emily told her youngest child.

"In a minute, Lexi and I are watching cartoons.

"Now, please, we need to leave in five minutes." Emily knew she couldn't raise her voice to Sofie or the little girl would pull into herself but she could still be stern with her. She was glad, though, that Sofie felt comfortable to test them slightly. It meant they were building trust with her.

"Yes, Mommy," both girls chorused in unison.

"Derek, MJ are you about ready to go?" Two affirmative answers floated down from the second floor. Smiling Emily finished packing the cooler of lunch and drinks and headed for the living room turning off the TV and helping the two younger girls pack their toys in a bag. It was Saturday and the team decided it was time for a team picnic at the park. Everyone was going to be there, Hotch and Jack, JJ, Will, Henry, Rossi, Garcia, and Kevin. ------------------

The day at the park was going well. All of the kids had scattered to the playground the instant they'd been given permission to. As Jack was the oldest he had been given the task of looking out for the younger children.

"Looks like she's adjusting well," JJ commented watching Sofie playing on the slide.

"For the most part she has," Morgan agreed.

"We still have nightmares and it's hard for her to have us leave her at preschool but it helps that Lex is in the kindergarten class just down the hall.

"Have they had to call on her?" Rossi wondered.

"Once, and they've asked MJ to talk to her a couple of times to. Both girls feel good about helping her feel safe and loved," Emily explained. "I know it's going to take time, but I wish she'd trust you three as much as she trusts Morgan and us girls," Emily said pointing to Hotch, Rossi, and Reid.

"She will, Em, most of the men in her life haven't given her reasons to trust them. All we can do is be patient and wait for her to feel comfortable with us," Reid soothed. Emily nodded her head, she knew all that. Just then a cry came from the playground.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooommy! Owie, I want Mommy!" Recognizing the voice of her eldest child Emily jumped to her feet and took off at a run. Everyone else not far behind. -----------------

Reaching the playground Emily took in the scene. MJ was crumpled on the ground clutching her left arm, Sofie was standing off to the side wide-eyed and Lexi was being held by Jack pouting angrily.

"MJ, what happened, baby?"

"My arm hurts! It hurts real bad, Mommy."

"Let me see," Emily coaxed.

"Someone tell us what happened," Morgan instructed. MJ was in too much pain to talk and Sofie was sucking her thumb which left his middle daughter.

"What happened Lexi?"

"Tell him or I will," Jack told her.

"It was supposed to be my turn on the slide but MJ wouldn't get down so I pushed her off the ladder," Lexi admitted lowly.

"Alexis Grace Morgan! We don't push people, young lady! Get over here and stand by me this instant," Derek commanded sternley. Jack placed the five-year-old on her feet and she did what she was told.

"I think it's broken. We need to go to the hospital," Emily said.

"Okay, MJ, do you want to walk or do you want Daddy to carry you?" Morgan asked softly.

"C-c-carry me, please," the young girl sniffled.

"This is going to hurt Kenna-bear, I'm sorry," Derek apologized as he lifted his daughter into his arms. She cried out when her arm was jostled but relaxed against her father as much as she could.

"Come on girls, we have to go," Emily said taking Lexi's hand holding out her other one for Sofie.

"Don't wanna go," Sofie whispered. Emily could see the fear in her eyes. Obviously the little girl didn't like hospitals, and Emily couldn't blame her. The only time she'd been in one was when she was hurtor in pain. The mother of three was torn she didn't want to leave Sofie, but MJ needed her. Sensing her indecision JJ dropped to her knees by the little girl.

"Do you want to stay here with us? We can play, and Spencer knows magic tricks. Do you like magic tricks?"

"Yes," she answered softly. Turning to Reid, she asked,

"Do magic tricks?"

"I'd love to, sweetheart."

"I stay with Spencer, Mommy."

"Okay, I love you, be good," Emily said.

"I will, Mommy.

"Put her booster seat in my car and we'll take her home when we're done playing," JJ told the two agents. Emily nodded as she follwed Morgan carrying their injured daughter dragging their middle daughter behind her.

"But Mommy, I wanna play," Lexi whined.

"I'm sorry, but you lost your chance to play today when you pushed your sister and broke her arm. No dessert for the next two days either," Emily reprimanded as she took Sofie's booster seat and put it in JJ's car before handing her the keys back and climbing into the car settling next to her oldest child her middle child sulking in the seat next to her and Derek ready to drive them to the hospital. -----------------------

A few hours had gone by and the kids were beginning to fade. Emily had called and told them that MJ had in fact broken her arm and it would require surgery to fix it.

"Sofie's fine, she's taking a nap in Reid's lap," JJ informed her friend.

"Really?" Emily asked in amazement.

"Yeah, the magic tricks did the trick, forgive the pun. She was shy at first but after the first trick or two she began to open up to him. She even let him push her on the swings."

"Wow, I'm glad.

"How's MJ?"

"She's okay and Lexi is sorry but Derek and I still aren't happy with her. I'm staying with McKenna but Derek will be home with Lexi once she's out of surgery and he knows she's going to be fine." Just then JJ heard Derek call for Emily. "I've got to go, talk to you later."

"Bye, Em," JJ said hanging up the phone.

"I think it's time to get these guys home," Hotch said indicating the kids who were sitting tiredly next to them. JJ nodded as she reached for a sleeping Sofie. She clung to Reid's shirt, though.

"Sofie, it's time to go home," JJ whispered in the little girls ear.

"Spencer go," Sofie mumbled.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, please," Sofie whispered looking up at him.

"I'll put her seat in your car and let Em know you'll be at their house until Morgan gets home," JJ said as they walked to the cars, Spencer carrying a still sleepy Sofie. ---------------

Half an hour later the genius and Sofie were sitting on the couch enjoying chicken nuggets from McDonalds and watching Toy Story.

"Spencer?" Sofie asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" she asked pointing to a scar on his arm. Spencer frowned as he remembered what had caused that particular scar. Some kids had bullyed him and shoved him into a locker causing his arm to be drug across the sharp edge of the locker door, leaving a scar.

"When I was a kid some kids at school hurt me," he explained.

"Did they pick on you?" Spencer nodded. Spencer could tell by her facial expression that the little girl related to him more then she'd like.

"Have kids been picking on you?"

"Yes, they say I can't play with them and that Lexi and MJ aren't my sisters cause we don't look nothin' alike. I love them and Mommy and Daddy say they are my sisters. I don't understand, Spencer. Why are they so mean?" She'd started to cry by the end of her speech. Gently he pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back.

"I don't know why kids have to be so mean either," Spencer agreed.

"Why were they mean to you? You're nice?" Sofie asked curiously. Spencer smiled at her inocent question.

"I was very smart for my age. I'm a genius, do you know what that is?" she shook her head. "A genius is someone who has a very high IQ and is very smart. I was a lot younger then the kids at my school and they picked on me because of that." He had a sudden thought. "Do your parents know about the kids picking on you?"

"Yeah, I was crying and Mommy asked me what happened."

"Not all kids are mean, though," Spencer assured her.

"I know, Jack and Henry are nice. Jack is fun he pushed me lots on the swings."

"I know Jack and Henry think you're fun to," Reid promised. Sofie flashed him a sweet smile. A key turning in the lock got both of their attention. A moment later Morgan and Lexi walked into the entryway.

"Reid, Sofie?"

"In the living room," Reid called back. The two of them walked into the room and saw Spencer and Sofie sitting on the couch.

"Daddy! Spencer is the bestest, can he watch us again? Please, Daddy?"

"Sure he can, sweetheart."

"Thanks for watching her, I guess things went well?" Morgan asked directing his question at the young genius.

"Yep, very well. Sofie shares my love of chicken nuggets," Reid answered tickling the little girl. Sofie giggled and hugged him tightly before getting off the couch and running for the stairs.

"It's time for baths then bedtime," Derek called as Lexi took off after her little sister. Both girls called out happily as they headed for the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Daddy!" Lexi cried.

"Yeah, wanna take a bath so you can read to us," Sofie chimed in.

"Your public awaits," Reid teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Seriously, thanks for watching her. Em told he she's opened up to you."

"Yeah, maybe she's immuned to the 'Reid affect'."

"Stop that, the other two love you as well," Morgan told him.

"I know, but I should let you go. Call me if you need anything," Reid told him.

"I will Pretty Boy. See you later."

"Bye, Morgan," Reid answered leaving, closing the door behind him. Locking the front door, Derek made his way to the second floor and his two giggling daughters.

TBC?

A/n, I don't like this chapter as much, but it's what the muse had in mind, so please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder crashed outside and the lightning flashed. The raging storm woke the Morgan household one early June morning. Sitting up in bed Emily and Derek looked at each other.

"I think we'll have visitors soon," Derek said into the darkness.

"Mmm hmm," Emily agreed. Just then a loud clap of thunder crashed on top of them and the lightning flashed. Once the thunder had stopped the two adults noticed the complete and total silence.

"That's not a good sign," Emily commented squinting at the clock only to find out that the power had gone out. Two thumps then running feet could be heard. Just outside their door they heard another thump then one of their girls start to cry. Grabbing flashlights the two parents climbed from bed and hurried to the door. When it was open they found MJ helping Lexi off the ground.

"She tripped in the dark and fell. She bumped her head," MJ told them.

"Are you okay, Lex?" Morgan checked. The little girl nodded silently.

"Get in the middle," Emily instructed. Both girls scrambled into the middle of their parent's bed.

"Where's Sofie?" Derek asked.

"In her closet, she won't come out," Lexi answered.

"We tried, but she just cries and says no, don't hurt me," MJ added.

"Try and get some sleep, Daddy and I will be back in a bit," Emily said taking one of the flashlights and walking to the door waiting on Derek to join her. Morgan handed the other flashlight to his oldest daughter.

"In case you need to use the bathroom," he explained at her puzzled look. He saw her nod before following his wife into the hall. Once in the hall the cries of their youngest could be heard, breaking their hearts. Squeezing each other's hands they walked to Sofie's room ready to help her through the trauma she was reliving. ----------------------

Sofie's closet door was shut tightly but her cries could be heard through the wood. Opening the door Derek and Emily dropped to their knees so they would be at the four-year-olds eye level.

"Sofie, honey?" Derek called.

"D-d-don't hurt me, please," she begged brokenly. Reaching out Derek placed a hand on her arm. Flinching she jerked her arm back and pulled farther into herself hiding in the far back corner of the closet. Derek mentally slapped himself. He should have known better than to touch her, considering her past. Hell he'd been the same way at one point, but she was his daughter and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"Did someone hurt you during a storm?" Emily asked gently.

"The bad man hurted me a lot when it stormed. He said no one would hear me cry. He tooked me to the basement and touched me and hurted me then he'd put me in bed. When he was gone I rund to the closet," the little girl explained in a whisper. Emily and Derek exchanged a disgusted look. How could anyone do that to a child. Slowly Derek placed his right hand on the floor of the closet. He saw Sofie pull back but less violently than she did before. Emily gave him a concerned look but he just shook his head.

"Let me try this," he whispered.

"Okay," Emily whispered back. She knew it was killing him that Sofie was afraid of him. They both knew it wasn't him but the fact that he was a man.

"I won't hurt you, sweetheart. You know that. Daddy loves you. I will always protect you. No one will ever hurt you again. Anyone who ever said what happened to you was your fault is wrong. It was never nor will it ever be your fault. I will never hurt you," Derek repeated softly. He kept his hand still letting Sofie make the next move. Ever-so-slowly she moved her hand until it was touching Derek's. She curled her fingers around Derek's much larger one and clung to it.

"C-c-can I have a hug?" she whimpered.

"Of course you can," Derek answered just as softly holding out his arms. Launching herself into her father's arms Sofie clung to his neck as she sobbed out all her fear and pain.

"Shh, it's all going to be okay. You're safe now, baby," Emily soothed.

"No one hurt me?"

"Never again," Derek promised gently stroking her back.

"Would you like to sleep with us and your sister's?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please," Sofie answered against Derek's chest.

"Can I have my bear, please?"

"Sure, here you go," Emily said picking the bear up of the bed and handing it to the little girl. Yawning Sofie put her thumb in her mouth and began drifting back off to sleep worn out from the nights events.

TBC?

A/n, This story was inspired by another CM story "Storming" by CaseyRachel88. Please read and review this story as well as the one that inspired this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n, please check out y new forum and my fanfiction facebook page. Links to both are in my profile. Please read and review. Also, I'm struggling with writer's block for this story. Please give me any ideas you have. You'll get credit for any ideas you give me in each chapter they appear in.

"Mommy, Daddy! It's my birthday!" he excited cry came as thir bedroom door flew open. The two adults were glad they'd put on pajamas after they'd had fun last night.

"Morning, Sofie. Are you excited it's your birthday?" Emily asked the five-year-old.

"Yeah, when's my party?" she asked. Glancing at the clock, Derek did the math.

"It's in five hours, kiddo."

"But that's a long time from now," Sofie whined.

"It's not as long as you think," her mother assured her.

"I tell you what, why don't we have breakfast then get ready for the day. That will help take away some of the time," her father suggested.

"Okay, can we have chocolate chip pancakes, please, Daddy?"

"Sure we can, kiddo. Why don't you go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a sec to help you make them. Jumping off the bed the little girl ran off to do what she was told.

XXXX

I can't believe she's been with us for nearly a year," Emily commented.

"Time flies, huh?" Derek replied.

"It sure does. Come on, we have a very excited birthday girl waiting for her chocolate chip pancakes," Emiy reminded. Both of thm got out of bed and headed down the hall. Emily went to wake their other two kids while Derek headed into the kitchen to make pancakes with their youngest.

XXXX

"Are all those for me?" Sofie exclaimed as she stared at the pile of gifts her aunts and uncles carried into the house.

"Yep, they're all for you, kitten," Garcia said hugging the little girl tightly. Just then Emily's parents walked in with Fran Morgan riht behind them. She'd moved to Virginia in order to help care for the girls when Derek and Emily went on cases.

"Hi, Grandma, Grandpa, Nana. It's my birthday," Sofie said as she hugged the three adults.

"So it is, happy birthday, sweetie. I love you," Fran said kissing her forehead then adding a present to the growing pile on the table.

"Sofie, Mommy says _t's time to eat," Lexi called from the backyard. The rest of the team and the grandparents wandered out behind the little girl. The rest of the party went by without a problem. Everyone ate lots of food and had a lot of fun. Finally it was over and left an exhausted mother and father in it's wake as well as three hyper children._


End file.
